Compound containers, also known as mud pans, are available in various sizes, and are used to provide workers with easy access to the compound necessary for drywall construction projects. Workers generally carry a compound container in one hand, and a taping knife in the other. In this way, a worker can use the knife both to remove compound from the container and to mix the compound as necessary.